Dear Diary: The Ladies of Hogwarts
by Mwac
Summary: Diary entries from every lady ever mentioned in the series. No moment missed!
1. Lily Evans

_Dear Diary,  
_

_After all that Sev and I have gone through, this is probably the worst thing to happen.  
_

_I just don't get why he can't just leave what that pigheaded James Potter says to him, alone. Everyday it's the same thing; Potter insults Sev, Sev retaliates by hexing Potter, which almost always ends up in a duel. I'm sick of it!  
_

_Today was the last straw, the last time I'll put up with this nonsense.  
_

_It all started like usual; Potter was antagonizing Severus and Severus attempted to retaliate, resulting in Potter lifting Sev upside down, and hanging by one foot in midair. Of course, by that point I was tired of it, and marched my way to their spot, yelling at Potter to let Severus down. Potter has been following me around since first year, so after some coaxing, he let Sev down.  
_

_That's when thing started going downhill. The words at this point are a blur, but one word sticks out more than the rest; Severus Snape, my best friend for six years, had called me a mudblood.  
_

_Coming from anyone else, I might've been able to just shrug off my hurt and walk away. This wasn't just anyone though, this was the boy who explained my "freak-ness" and held my hand while we got sorted. This was the boy who even with his fascination with the dark arts, I stuck by him, because best friends stick together, no matter what.  
_

_I was hurt, of course I was, but I should've never stooped to James Potter's level and called Severus that vile nickname, the one that made his fingers curl in anger around his wand; Snivellus.  
_

_Oh Merlin, Marlene and Alice just came in to tell me that Severus is camped out by the Fat Lady, I should send him off.  
_

_Always,  
__Lily Evans_

* * *

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Like the first one? I've got 47 more after this lined up! If you did like it, and want to see more entries from the lovely ladies of Hogwarts, make sure you click that little "follow" or "favorites" box! Or maybe both! OR MAYBE, leave a review! I'd like that :) Thanks! **

**-Meagan**


	2. Ginevra Weasley

_Dear Diary,  
_

_I might be dreaming, but I'm not too sure. If I am dreaming, this might be the best dream I'll ever have. If I'm not, then the captain of the Holyhead Harpies was just in my flat to tell me I've been accepted onto the team.  
_

_No, I've just pinched myself; which hurt by the way, and I am most definitely not dreaming.  
_

_I haven't said a word since she left. I'm sure Harry is wondering what's wrong with me. I just can't say anything in case it's not real.  
_

_Gwenog; the captain, mentioned that I should be at practice Monday morning, which only gave me two nights to come to terms with how amazing this news is. I wish diaries could see what's in my mind… actually strike that, been there before, didn't like it. I just don't think I can describe the deep green of the Quidditch robes Gwenog left for me. I think the closest I can compare them to, is the colour of Harry's eyes. They're beautiful.  
_

_I cannot wait to tell Mum, she's going to be so excited. Ron's going to be disappointed I didn't get picked for the Chudley Cannons, but at least I can get him tickets for when we play them. I think I'll be able to convert him anyways; considering Hermione is pro-feminism, and loves that our team is all female, it'll be easy to change his mind.  
_

_I think the person I'm most anxious to see me flying in my first game is Harry. With how incredible he was when he was a seeker on the Gryffindor team, he could've gone on to be an amazing professional quidditch player. Of course he had much bigger ambitions to take care of. I want him to be proud of me when I'm playing Chaser on a professional level.  
_

_Okay, I think I got this under control now, and I really should answer Harry's questions about the robes.  
_

_Absolutely shocked,  
__Ginny_

* * *

**A/N: How we liking the concept so far? Make sure to leave me a review if you like it! Click follow also if you like it, because I've got lots of ladies to write for!**

**Next up: Minerva McGonagall**


	3. Minerva McGonagall

_Written in my journal Sept 23__rd__.  
_

_Something absolutely incredible happened today. Something that might make some people question my teachings, but will others sing my praises.  
_

_Harry James Potter, at only eleven years old, is one of the best natural born fliers I've seen in years.  
_

_It's generally been a rule that first years are not allowed broomsticks, but after some gentle persuasion to Dumbledore, I've managed to not only procure Potter a broomstick but also secure him a place on the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
_

_It was shocking to see. As head of Gryffindor house, I'm aware of where all of my students are at all times. Knowing I had no classes to teach, as the first years were getting taught how to ride a broomstick, I sat down at my desk to grade some homework that was handed in. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, there's Potter outside the window, having just zoomed by catching what looked like Neville Longbottom's remembrall.  
_

_I've never witnessed such spectacular flying from an eleven year old boy- a boy up until a month ago, had no idea there was such things as flying broomsticks.  
_

_I immediately brought him to Oliver Wood, and placed him as seeker on the team. How could I not?  
_

_Hopefully this doesn't backfire on me.  
_

_As always,  
__Minerva._

* * *

**A/N: So? Should I continue this? I've got the next 2 chapters after this written, just want to make sure people are interested! Please leave a review, they're basically my lifeline.**

**Next Up: Narcissa Malfoy**


	4. Narcissa Malfoy

_Diary,_

_Draco is in far too deep… I worry constantly about how far The Dark Lord is willing to go to punish us for Lucius' mistakes._

_While I believe in the purity of our blood, and making sure mudbloods know they're beneath us, I believe in protecting my son even more._

_I've made arrangements with Bellatrix to accompany me to Severus' house in Spinner's End. I'm going to try and convince him to vow and Unbreakable Vow to keep Draco safe at any cost._

_If Snape must die to save my son, then so be it. As long as Draco is safe._

_Draco is insistent that he can handle this, that he will make his father proud; make his Master proud. He's too young! He's too naïve! There's no way he will go through with killing that man!_

_There is nothing I won't do to protect my son. Nothing._

_Yours,_  
_Narcissa._

* * *

**A/N: Taking this time to thank one particular reviewer who has so far reviewed every chapter; Jasmin Audra, Thank you! You are the sole reason I'm still updating this. **

**Also, want to take the time to promote a forum that I help moderate; Ange and Neo's Hostile Takeover. It's a really fun forum, and we're all kind of family, but welcome new people with open arms. We help people with their writing, and reviews. Come join us!**

**Next Entry: Hermione Granger**


	5. Hermione Granger

_Dear Diary,_

_Of all of the amazing, incredible things that I've known, this new information has me completely rattled, and a little bit confused._

**_"Hermione Granger, I'm here to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_**

_That's what the lady who came told me. Of course I was flummoxed, and had zero idea what she was talking about. My parents were quite bemused. Of course, I always knew there was something different about me; always repairing things without touching them, summoning things to me without getting up. I had no idea it was witchcraft though._

_So, of course, I begged my parents to bring me to the place that Professor McGonagall told us about; Diagon Alley. She told us we could get all the necessary equipment for my schooling there, if they were so inclined to allow me to attend Hogwarts. She mentioned there was a store there called Flourish and Blotts that sold all the textbooks I need plus more._

_After some well-placed arguments, and reasoning, my parents concluded that I am quite fit to go to Hogwarts come September first; having been told by McGonagall that it's best that I learn how to control the magic within me._

_It's been a month since she visited, and I've managed to read every textbook that they issued, including a couple others that I picked up that day as well._

_I'm not sure which house I would like to be put in just yet, as long as it's not Slytherin. They seem incredibly terrible. I leave tomorrow, so I am quite nervous. I hope I'm able to make friends._

_Talk to you again when I'm officially a witch,  
__Hermione._

* * *

**Next Entry: Bathilda Bagshot**


	6. Bathilda Bagshot

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how I'm going to keep my patience with Kendra. I've tried many a time to be friendly and courteous to her and her family since they moved into Godric's Hollow, but there's only so many times a door can be slammed in your face._

_I spent hours poring over the cauldron cakes, only to have them splattered all over my front when the doorknob hit the tray I had them on. Luckily, I know a fantastic cleaning spell that my mother taught me, and was able to rid my robes of the stain that was impending._

_With Gellert coming to stay with me in a few weeks, I was hoping that Kendra's son; Albus and Gellert would get on, seeing as how they are similar in age and intelligence. They could accomplish great things if they worked together. _

_I've sent a letter to Albus while he is still at Hogwarts, praising him on his paper in Transfiguration Today, hoping to break the ice with his family. He is an incredibly talented wizard, and with the connection of our two families, Godric's Hollow would become a place to be remarked upon, not just a quaint cottage country. _

_I noticed yesterday through the fence that Kendra had a young girl with her. The girl looked to be deathly pale, as if she had never seen the light of day before! I don't who she could possibly be._

_Well, diary, I am off to whip up a batch of pumpkin pasties, hopefully those will be better received.  
_

_As always,  
Bathilda._

* * *

**A/N: There is nothing more satisfying, than being a slump with your writing, contemplating giving it up, then having two incredible authors review most of what you've written. Thank you to AllIWannaDo and The May Waters, for being the two main reasons I'm still going to write this. Thank you!**

**Next: Amelia Bones**


	7. Amelia Bones

_Dear Journal,_

_On this day August 12, 1995, Harry James Potter was put on trial for his use of underage magic in front of a muggle._

_I have never been more impressed with a young man in my life._

_The sheer power it takes to create magic powerful enough to produce a corporeal patronus, is in itself, incredible._

_I often encourage my young niece, Susan, to interact with Harry as much as possible. Of course with them being in separate houses, and Susan being as shy as anything, it is nearly impossible. Susan has mentioned on occasion how kind Harry is to the other students; no matter the house they belong to._

_When Cornelius demanded that Harry be charged in front of the entire Wizengamot, rather than personally with me, I knew he had completely lost his mind. _

_Of course with a wizard like Albus Dumbledore standing in as witness; you can't often dispute what defense is being put forward._

_I, as much as anyone, sincerely hope what Albus is saying is not true. You-know-who couldn't possibly be back after all this time, but I also find it hard not believing anything that comes out of his wizened mouth. He knows much more than he lets on, and I choose to trust him for anything, that includes letting Harry Potter back into Hogwarts._

_Let this be my testament; Harry James Potter will be the deciding fact in our future, I can feel it._

_As Always,  
Amelia Bones_

* * *

**A/N: The minor characters are a bit harder to write, so they'll most likely be a bit shorter.**

**Next Lady of Hogwarts: Millicent Bulstrode**


	8. Millicent Bulstrode

_Dear Diary,_

_We had the first duelling club today with that berk Lockhart. I only went because Pansy said I could sit with her and Draco during Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. I usually get stuck sitting with one of the Hufflepuffs._

_Unfortunately I got paired with the mudblood Granger. Puny in size and easy to overcome once I got her in a headlock. I may not be the smartest witch in Hogwarts- that actually happens to be the mudblood- but I knew I had to get her wand away from her. _

_Diary, you should've seen the look of terror on her face when Professor Snape paired us up. It will probably be the only time I'll have the upper hand on Granger. Unless of course you count blood status, in that aspect, I will always be superior. _

_Strange part though, when we were separated, I could swear I could see Granger out of the corner of my eye take a cat hair from my robe. Of course, I can't possibly think of any reason she would need Muffin's hair, unless she's the sort of freak to collect things like that. She probably is._

_I leave in two days' time for the train home. I plan to tell Father that I have accepted his guidance in becoming a follower of the Dark Lord. I never had any doubts, but ever the sentimental one, Mother wanted me to think on it. _

_Pansy will be pleased I think. Draco will certainly be more accepting of me within their group. Draco is going to be important I think, so I need to stay close to him. Even if that means acting the dumb broad, and following him around fawning over Pansy. Survival is the most important thing right now, and with the Dark Lord, I will have that._

_Always Loyal,  
Millicent._

* * *

**A/N: Next Diary Entry: Cho Chang**


	9. Cho Chang

_Dear Diary,_

_I believe in Harry Potter._

_I've been repeating this like a mantra lately; mostly to block out my parents' concerns about him. Not to mention the numerous stories printed in The Daily Prophet over the summer, slamming Harry and Dumbledore._

_I believe in Harry Potter._

_We were back to Hogwarts today. I saw Harry on the train while I looked for Marietta. I thought while I saw him I could ask him about his summer… about Cedric…_

_I believe in Harry Potter._

_Unfortunately, he was sitting with his classmate, Neville Longbottom, and my housemate, Luna Lovegood. He was absolutely covered in some horrible smelling green goo. It made the entire compartment smell like rotten manure. Of course, I couldn't ask Harry anything in that predicament._

_I believe in Harry Potter._

_Usually he's rarely seen without Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley by his side, so when I hadn't seen them anywhere with him, I thought it would be perfect. Harry could use some better friends. Hanging around Hermione will probably lead to feelings being shared, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. Not when I'm starting to wonder if maybe we have some feelings to share with each other._

_I believe in Harry Potter._

_Even writing out the phrase doesn't dull the voices of my parents. All summer was a constant tirade on how we need to trust the Ministry of Magic, how they are just and right. Marietta said her parents were the same way, but it appears she actually agrees with them. Of course, she hasn't lost anyone, not like how lost Cedric…_

_I believe in Harry Potter, and I always will._

_Yours,  
Cho Chang_

* * *

**A/N: Cho had a lot I could write about.. so it was really hard to pinpoint a point in time.**

**Next Lady: Fleur Delacour**


	10. Fleur Delacour

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the last challenge for the Triwizard Tournament. I have just come from meeting with my parents and Gabrielle._

_This has been the worst, but also the best months of my life._

_I loved when they allowed me to come to Hogwarts and put my name into the Goblet. I loved when my name was read out loud and I was chosen to represent Beauxbatons. I love the surprisingly cute boys that they have attending this school; especially the one I saw today with the fang earring._

_What I do not love in the frigid weather during the winter or the fattening food they serve. I do not love that that young Potter boy was allowed to compete- __**two **__Hogwarts champions- unfair! Even if he did save Gabrielle's life during the last challenge, he should still have not been allowed to compete._

_Maman et Papa along with Gabrielle came today to cheer for me during the final challenge. That odd man with the limp and eye patch has informed me and the other champions that it will be a maze. Boys have no understanding of how girls can hide. They will probably be sore losers when I come out on top. _

_It's been far too long since the last time I have seen my family, much longer than the usual time when I am away at school, and I have missed them very much. I gained a lot of bravery from my parents, and have used that influence while I compete._

_I know if I win this and bring home the Triwizard Cup back to France, I will have made my parents proud of me. It is not about the galleon prize, or even the cup itself, it is the knowledge that I could this, all on my own. That is all I care about._

_When this is done, I will have graduated from Beauxbatons. While I will miss France dearly, it has become clear that I must move to England to better improve my English. Maybe the boy with the flaming red hair and fang earring could teach me something…_

_Toujours et au revoir,  
Fleur Delacour_

* * *

**A/N: Longest one yet, not too much longer... but still! I'm assuming no one was a fan of the Cho one.. sorry! Is there any one you'd like to see?**_  
_

**Next Lady: Marjorie Dursley**


End file.
